The present invention relates to a sealing member useable for sealing contact pins.
Prior art methods of sealing contact pins generally utilize greases which lack any type of three-dimensional structural network which results in the greases generally being viscous and flowing when subjected to temperature and humidity cycling, which provides a relatively unstable means for protecting the pins. In addition, greases, once applied are difficult to remove making inspection and/or repair difficult. Epoxies have also been used, but they are also disadvantageous in that reentry is difficult.
Several gel type materials are known in the prior art for protecting various types of members from both corrosion and electrical discharge. However, prior art constructions utilizing gels involve placing the gel in a container with the container being disposed around a substrate so as to deform the gel and produce a plane of weakness therein. Such constructions are generally useful for protecting singular substrates per container used. Also, the containers are disadvantageous since the gel and its container must be entirely removed from the substrate whenever reentry is desired.